


That One Chapter of Thunderhead (you know the one) But We Actually See Rowan Damisch’s Dick.

by notADWarrick



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: *this has spoilers for Thunderhead so if you haven't read it don't read this fic*Not even going to lie this is completely self indulgent. Neal if you're reading this I saw your notes and I wrote it for you as best I could because I needed to and I love your characters. That being said. Here's the sex scene that was missing from Thunderhead. I would have made it longer, but I wanted to stay true to what it would be like for a losing your virginity type thing and also because u kno like they are about to die, and it couldn't take very long for this thing to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Long story short, I couldn't exactly include the 30 minute oral fest I kind of wanted to. Picture it if you want. Maybe I'll write another fic. Anyway, hope you like it I did my best. Here's my trash.





	That One Chapter of Thunderhead (you know the one) But We Actually See Rowan Damisch’s Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers*

When he took her into his arms, it suddenly didn’t seem to matter what was going on outside of their tiny, sealed universe. In these terminal minutes of their current lives, it was just the two of them finally, finally giving in to their ultimate act of completion. The binary finally becoming one.

Rowan reached for Citra without abandon and kissed her, and Citra let herself be wrapped in his body, delving her tongue into his mouth with gusto. She reached her hands under the ancient robes of scythe Prometheus and pulled Rowan’s hips closer, until they ground against her. She felt a soft, almost silent moan at his throat and in this moment all their intentions became clear. For a second, their lips parted ways, but only so Rowan could brush the opulent robe of Cleopatra from Citra’s shoulders, and peel away the turquoise shirt underneath. He let his lips float gentle kisses along her collarbone, taking in the smell he had missed so much in the past year. _How had he ever lived without her?_  Citra lifted his chin after a moment, bringing his face back to hers. Words were not necessary.

 

    Again they kissed. Citra fumbled with Rowan’s cloak until it too fell to the ground. She wanted nothing between them, nothing at all. She wanted him, all of him, and she wanted it now, before time ran out, before they would both die, only to be reawakened. To have to give up their love for each other again. Rowan ran his hands up Citra’s sides, drinking in her body with every second they had. His hands pushed under the fabric of her plain black bra. With as much gentleness as he could muster, he ran his thumbs over Citra’s already taut nipples. She gasped in response, her mouth opening wider against his.

 

    Their lips parted again, and this time, it was Rowan’s shirt that came off. Citra looked at him, studied the muscled physique he had gained since she last truly looked at him. He was no longer the innocent boy that she had met that night in the theatre, but a toned, beautiful man that had need for her flowing out of him like water. Citra unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Rowan approached slowly, still taking her in as she stood before him in only her turquoise pants. He placed his hands on her breasts, kissing her again. He toyed with her nipples softly, and in response, Citra slipped her hands beneath his thin black pants, and cupped his ass. It felt good to finally have her hands exploring his body after dreaming of it for so long, even if she would never admit it. Together they fell to the floor, their mouths still exploring one another’s. Rowan ran his hand along the inside of Citra’s hip bones shakily as he pressed his body against hers. Both of them pulsed with need. Citra could feel the thin underwear she always wore with her Scythe robes begin to soak through.

 

     They both knew they did not have much time. The chamber had started to cool, and they were both desperate not just for the body of the other, but to stay warm, to live, and love, as long as possible. Still, it was a first for them both, and some part of them wanted to savor it, not go too fast. Rowan kissed a line down Citra’s body, pausing for a minute, and suckling her nipples gently. Her body arched off the floor. She moaned loudly this time. The good thing about being in a steel chamber was that no one could be bothered to hear them. Rowan looked surprised, and lifted his head for a moment. Citra threaded her fingers through his hair. She could still feel his hands shaking slightly as he ran them up her still clothed thighs.

 

      “Is this okay?” he asked, and Citra could hear the restraint in his voice, and his fear of hurting her.

 

       “Yes.” Citra said in reply. “I want you. Right now, I need you.” This seemed to give Rowan the confidence he needed. He kissed Citra’s words from her mouth and dipped his now steady hands beneath her pants, tracing his fingers delicately around her center. She moaned again, and her fingernails cut into Rowan’s hips. Rowan dipped his finger within her, feeling how wet she was for him, from him. His erection pushed against his pants and he rubbed it against her leg unashamedly, searching for any kind of friction he could find. Rowan then paused, seemingly waiting for continued consent.

 

“I want to do this a little differently.” Citra said, breathily.

 

“How?” Rowan replied. Citra did not answer. Instead, she slipped out from under Rowan, took off her pants, and straddled him as he turned to face her. Rowan hummed in agreement. Citra ran her hands lightly over his chest, and freed his erection from his pants. She stroked him from base to tip, wanting to feel his length in full. She could already imagine him inside her as he filled the vault with another burst of sound. Rowan pulled off his pants and reached for her again. It felt wonderful to feel her thin underwear rubbing against his now bare cock as he moved his fingers within her, less gentle than before. She nipped at his collarbone.

 

All semblance of gentleness was gone. Rowan thought to himself that if they ever did this again, it would probably be pertinent not to leave marks, but for now it did not matter. At last Citra removed her underwear, allowing Rowan full access.

 

“Are you sure?” Rowan asked, as Citra aligned herself above him. His tip pressed at her entrance, twitching with need and dripping slightly with pre-cum. Again she did not give a verbal answer. Instead she sank onto him, slowly. He could feel himself entering her fully, and holy _shit_ did it feel good. It was like everything he had done with himself before was a spark, and this, this was an inferno of unquenchable forest fire. They moaned in unison, and Citra began to move on top of him. Rowan reached down, wanting to feel himself moving in and out of her. He rubbed the hard nub of Citra’s clit and she responded, moving her body faster.

 

“Do that again” Citra said, and Rowan did. Their bodies began to slap together, and the sound reverberated satisfyingly around the chamber. Rowan stopped for a second, and then circled Citra’s clit again with his finger. He then moved the digit more quickly, pressing harder this time, moving under the little piece of skin that hid it. Suddenly Citra went quiet, obviously concentrating, and he could feel her contracting around him. Rowan made up for Citra’s silence, and grew louder as he felt his balls tighten. He was close, very close. As Citra gasped again, and released around him, Rowan came, with one last thrust, within her. It was only now, as they fell apart, that the two began to feel the cold, began to feel how short their bodies were growing of breath. They fell apart, still tangled in the arms of one another. Citra reached for the two ancient cloaks, so carelessly discarded in their rush for each other. They wrapped themselves in them, and laid together. “They’ll find us like this, you know,” said Citra, with what little breath she could now muster.

 

“I don’t care. I love you.” Said Rowan.

 

“I love you too.” Said Citra. Unwilling to waste any more oxygen on unneeded words, the two settled together, sated, and waited for the death they had both dolled out so willingly to others to take them.


End file.
